The Group
by The-Normal Twit-Nya
Summary: Eva is an aggressive misunderstood female, what happens when the Group Therapy she is forced to attend actually ends up earning her friends? One being a sarcastic book worm and the other being a energetic crazy female. What wise lessons will they teach her? How to blow something up? How to play games? How to trick people into thinking you are listening? All of those and more, wow!
1. Chapter 1

**The Group**

* * *

><p>A girl wearing a blue tanktop was tying her hair into a ponytail, she itched her uni-brow and snatched the mole on her face, sweat covered her whole body, she was panting, her hazel eyes squinted for a moment as her annual jog drew to a close, she stopped in front of a house, her fists had curled as she lifted them, usually quick to slam onto the door.<p>

"No! No! No!" A female voice, squeaky and high could be heard, "We can't tell her!" Sniffing and tears were audible. "What if she rages, after all Eva is, pretty angry, even though she is out daughter, you must know that."

The girl heard her name, a growl made its way out of her. "Tell me what, eh?" Her fist pounded on the door countless times, rather loudly as you could barely hear her mother's whimpering and screaming out of fear.

"She's here! She's here!" It was once again the squealing voice that was speaking, it took quite a while until the door was opened, even though Eva's knocks had gotten considerably louder each second. Once the door was opened it showed a small woman, Eva towered above her. The small woman had blonde hair and hazel eyes, and was rather young, she wore large heels and make-up, along with a fake smile, which was looking as if it was about to break. "Hi, ho-"

"Stuff it. I heard what you said. What are you hiding?" The calm expression and vocals Eva was using were relatively shocking, but Eva continued on. "Are you sending me to a boarding school cause if you are. I will, I will..." Eva began hissing and seething.

A man, similar looking to Eva, with the minor details such as him wearing a long suit, similar to a dress, and sporting mostly feminine features like longer hair, and eye-lashes and longer, slender legs, decided to speak up. "Sweetie-pie, you came out of ma spouses and there comes a time when we need to just say "Let's relax and talk about the menstr-"

"No. _MOM._"

Eva's dad burst out in tears, and rushed out of the door, pushing Eva, but failing, the sobbing was loud and could be heard even as the man ran away, "Eva! Don't you dare speak to your father like that ever again! Go to your room! Your MP3. Now."

"Is this because you want to make me forget about what you were going to tell?" Eva hissed, "Hmm?" Eva's mother gave shaky nod. "Well, just tell me. NOW!"

"I'll tell you why."

"Wha-"

"Alright, just listen, please. Ever since you were a little girl you've been so different and it's rather worrying, and you can be a tomboy we're not saying otherwise, but the anger and the walls you build it, really confuses me and your father, and your attitude also does not help us understand you, okay? Please remain calm as I continue, yes?"

_Eva was seen at the mall, standing in a queue, she was a lot smaller, but still taller than the kids in front of her. Chatter was bustling throughout the mall, everyone in the line seemed to have someone next to them, a female jogged up and stopped, slamming slightly into Eva, an apology was not given.  
><em>

_"Ha! He lost! Ha-ha! He's such an idiot!" __Eva turned, menacing sending a glare at the girl, she realized the girl was a few years younger than her, "What? Wanna loose to me?" The girl had clearly noticed Eva staring at her. Eva chuckled, "Laughing? You won't be when I send you crying to your mommy, but you won't tell me on me will you? I already am not allowed to go out for Halloween...I cried and they still didn't let me! Everyone knows adults are like a billion years older than us, and there was this form that said they have to boss US around. Isn't that du-hey! You weren't listening to me! Idiot!"_

_Eva didn't talk to the girl, she stood in line, awaiting to get further in the queue. "Please. Stop. Speaking." Eva said nothing more._

_"Why? Why? Scared of me? Aren't you like a million years older than me, you are almost an adult, aren't you a bit ol-"_

_Eva hissed._

_The girl hissed, imitating Eva._

_Eva growled, getting her fists up._

_The girl growled doing the same._

_Eva turned, and kicked the girl. The girl burst out in tears, "Mommy! This girl hurt me!" Eva's assault hadn't concluded as Eva roared at the girl, slapping her lightly on the face, despite this the girl began to cry harder. "If you do that again I will...not. NOT. BE SOFT."_

_"Y-you're soft? Can I feel you?"_

_"NO!"_

Eva yawned, "We were only playing. She and me are totally cool now." Evas mother had her complexion pale quickly, she clutched her stomach upon recalling the memory. "What's up?"

"She. Hates. You. That was the first time I noted that you might not be as normal as you thought. I mean you were eight was it? The girl was six, you were almost nine! I do not know why you did so."

"She was annoying."

"And you beat her up for it? Sickening!" Eva's mother yelled, "Now let me continue on before I face the grim reality of my daughter being a bully to anyone!" Eva's mother stopped. "You aren't affected by that? Well, I am sorry for saying that, emotions got-"

"Continue on."

"Alright, you were 10 here, not as bad the previous one this time, but still concerning. And I do know how it happened, I saw the security camera in the library!"

_Eva was slightly older, she was seen scanning the bookshelf, unable to decide on which book she wanted. "Too long. To wizardy, to-" Eva heard yelling directed at her and cringed, holding her ears at the voice as she looked to see who yelled. "Ew. Wizard boy."_

_"That is **Mr** Wizard boy to you."_

_"Can you shut up for once? You live in some fantasy world, wizards don't exist, do they? Get a reality check, you are weirder than that ugly purple haired kid. Oh, yes, he is weird, but not weirder than you!"_

_The boy, wearing a wizard costume and a had, smaller than Eva, held a stick which curled in the middle, he wiggled it. His hands shook and tears were in his eyes as he pouted._

_"TIME TO EVIL! However, the female has the face of an ugly green ogre, she may be heard to defeat as a result." The purple haired pale boy waltzed to Eva, "DOOM WILL BE UPO-"_

_Eva ignored the boy._

_"Hey! I was speaking!" The boy yawned, "Well, I cannot be evil without getting my annual reading dose, after all books will help me...TAKE OVER THE-" The boy coughed, "Naughty fly! Since WHEN did you get permission to enter the mouth depth and danger only someone of true courage may enter that and only on my COMMA-"_

_Eva grabbed the boy and pulled his hear, and threw him into the other boy, the one who was looking through his spell book, which Eva recognized was just a piece of paper. "Now leave me alone."_

_"NEVER!"_

_"Wizards can face any foe a non believer especially!"_

_Eva grabbed a beanbag, and shoved it over the two boys, muffling them. Eva sat on them, there cries and pleas ignored, as Eva swiped a book off a boy that was walking past._

_"GOSH! RUDE!"_

_"Do you want to be shoved with them?" Eva pointed to the two boys, struggling to get out and screaming and moaning in pain, the boy slowly walked off. "Hey! Quiet! Sheesh!"_

"Well, they were annoying! Can you blame me? It's like, how are they my age? Ugh!" Eva looked at her mother, who was physically looking sick, "Any more?" Eva's mother nodded.

"Yes! 2 more at least! I am done being nice, you hear me?! If you do not see the error of your ways, I think you do need to go to that group. I am done being nice to you, your father is not here and you are not a child, you are old enough to know what is right and wrong, if you have no morality, I will get blamed. I haven't done anything wrong as a parent, and I need to show that you have some morality to restore my sense of hope!"

"You know, I would never actually hurt you, right?" Eva's question was not answered, "I am not some monster, and I wouldn't hurt people just because, and are you sending me away because you are scared of me? Is that it?"

Her mother nodded.

"That's fine, I know you do love and to me that is all that matters, but I am not a scary person and all these flashbacks catch me at the worst times, do you know what goes on in them days? No. I just get riled up mostly on bad days and that has died down as my jogging is my chance to let my energy and rage out of me. I have been trying, sure sometimes I still do get angry but a normal person does."

"You almost put someone in hospital."

Eva had tears in her eyes which was often a rarity, "You see these tears? HUH? HUH?! I am NOT a bully, you've put me down, you've had problems of your own and you haven't been the greatest parent in the world, that was an accident, you continue to question, to alien yourself away from me. I know I said something wrong, don't correct me! It hurts that you have that little face in me and more faith in this deluded reality of yours that you are perfect. I have one final question, though. We're are you sending me?"

"Group Therapy."

"Shows how much faith you really have, I hope one day you realize that you can't just point out someone's flaws and expect someone to see them! I know what I did was wrong. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REPEAT IT? WHY DO I? WHY SHOULD I?!"

Silence took the room by storm.

"WHERE IS MY ANSWER?! HUH?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Izzy and Noah will turn up at some-point! And yes, Eva is the protagonist of this story, she will definitely soften up, but obviously be hesitant at first. Review, I hope this turns out okay!<strong>

**Tell me who you want to see at the Group Session, but please don't just list who you want to see there and actually right some sort of sentence that tells me what you think.**

**I mean, please?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Group**

**Gwen, Scarlett, Zeke, Duncan, Beth, Trent, Sadie, Max, Amy, Cameron, Staci, B, Beardo, Jo, Courtney, LeShawna, Izzy and Noah.**

* * *

><p>Eva walked into the building in front of her, she had to walk through many rooms before being shoved into a fully black painted room, with chairs all around, all chairs had someone on them with exception of one, so Eva sat there, not even taking a moment to glance around, she merely sank back and shut her eyes.<p>

"So, as I was saying girls are clearly better than-Oh wait! Wrong way round, eh? Funny right?" The voice was rather normal other than the Canadian accent being so strong.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Eva's eyes shot open, she angrily hissed, she shoved her chair down, and stormed to the boy who had uttered the statement that had caused offence. She swiped him up, and brought him close to her face. Eva was rather calm and was not hurting the boy, but made it seem like she would, "Teasing is so fun." Eva chuckled.

Eva's cold, dead hazel eyes stared right into the pale boys' grey ones. "Sorry! It's just what I was taught, eh!" The boy's beanie fell off, he was shaking, the material of his murky green jacket bothered Eva so she let him go. "I am Zeke, by the way, the Zekester!" He let out a chuckle.

"Why are we even here?!" Eva looked for the source of the voice and found it was a tan girl, wearing preppy clothing. "I, Courtney, am a C.I.T! We, ahem, well I, shouldn't be subjected to this! Unlike SOME of you!" The girl beside Courtney sobbed screaming and running around, she bumped into the local punk, which was evident by his dress sense and his name, Duncan.

"Hi!" Came a light fluttery voice, who stormed in, "Hello, hello, I am your helper, think of me as a nice friend...though-h-h!" The girl sang, spiinning as she walked in, animals by her side. "My name is Ella, short for Ellen, let me stop you from being a felon!" The girl continued to sing, she sat down on the floor. "Tell me you are your problems, don't make them...sob-lems!" Ella whipped out a tissue and handed it to the girl who had previously been seated next to Courtney.

"Well...my BFF Katie moved away!" The girl sobbed louder and louder, it didn't look as it was ever going to seize. "And...and...SHE MOVED AWAY!" She yelled, it echoed off of the walls.

"Can you SHUT up?" Asked Courtney. "Please. So your Best F-ing," Courtney winked, "Friend moved away, who cares? Like button it, shut up and stay like that, and we know nothing about you, for a good reason, no one cares." Courtney's tone said it as softly as she could manage but the girl continued to cry louder.

"Let's all be okay-" Ella started.

"Girl, why are you being so mean to Sadie? I know who she and her and Katie aren't that close, you don't hurt anyone LeShawna knows, mm'kay? Prissy little-" LeShawna was the one interrupted.

"PRISSY?! OH IT IS-"

"Hey!"

"Why don't we come back next week, so you can get the help you never and will and do not actually seek!" No objections were given as many made there exit from the building in a rather hasty fashion. "Uh, Duncan, Sadie, Eva, Izzy and Noah. May you stay behind? Of course, I really hope you won't mind!"

The five aforementioned people walked towards Ella, hesitant and annoyed. "Why are WE staying?" Asked Eva, "WE HAVE PROBLEMS...BIG ONES...IS THAT IT?" Ella gave a sombre nod.

"Your parents have paid me more to get you guys sorted out, I accepted the money, with a shadow of doubt, however the money was not what it was about!" Groans and angry looks were cast at Ella.

"So, you guys should go to a restaurant, it's a rave and a big fat fave!" Ella giggled, eyes lit up. "You can get in free!" Ella handed them 3 tickets, "Only 3 can go. What a sad tale, I'll try and get more through the mai-" Eva, Izzy and Duncan snatched the tickets and scanned them, they cheered, before speeding out, leaving Noah and Sadie behind.

"You guys should go too, I am sure someone will be kind enough to give tickets away!" Ella's voice was just getting too much for them, Sadie gave a deafening squeal and clutched Noah and rushed out.

"EEE! Someone will surely be kind enough to give us tickets, yay! Squeal!" Sadie talked as they ran, Noah was listening and eventually dozed off, he later awoke when they were at the entrance.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO IN?!" Sadie cried, flailing her hands around, which managed to hit and knock out the bouncer, Sadie let go of Noah and ran in.

"This party blows." Eva was seen marching out, "Ugh. Why did I even want to come? Just to see what it was like? Well I haven't been missing much." Eva was clearly bitter, Noah sensed this and got up and walked to Eva.

"So, I haven't been missing much then?"

Eva looked startled and glanced down at Noah, "You haven't been invited to a party? Hardly a surprise."

"I can say the same for you. And you insulted me so don't go all rage on me." Noah yawned, Eva glared at him. "Is there a reason you are squashing your face towards me?"

Eva cracked her knuckles. "You want your face to be squashed." Eva grabbed Noah's lip. "Hmm?"

"I am sensing some angriness here, severely lacking in peace. Is this a first for you?"

"I will beat you UP!" Eva anger was obviously being tested, she growled angrily, and her fists rose.

"Something you can do that doesn't involve thinking."

"SHUT UP!"

"Noah-Boah!" A cackle was heard, an orange whiz zoomed past Noah and soon Noah was on the floor, with someone Eva recognized as Izzy on top of him. "Lets do stuff! YEAH! WE CAN DO STUFF! RIGHT, TEAM E-SCOPE!?"

"Team what?" Asked Eva, she shrugged. "Well, Noah was silent, thanks, Izzy is it?" Izzy nodded rapidly.

"Can we play the patty cake game?!" Izzy asked, hoping up and down constantly, "Can we? Can we? Can we? Huh? Huh? Yeah? Yes? YAY!" Izzy cheered and pumped her fist.

"Patty cake?"

"You never played that game at school?"

Eva didn't reply.

"Well, I have a test coming so I'd better be goin-" Eva grabbed Noah, "Ow." He squealed.

"You have a test? How smart are you? I have a similar one. Probably a bit easier, but I need some help. Will you help me study?" Noah looked at Eva, and sighed, but eventually he nodded.

"Can I come along?!"

"Why not?" Asked Eva, shrugging.

Noah opened his mouth, to protest. "Why? Does she HAVE to come along?" Noah rubbed his templates, "I wouldn't be able to concentrate around her. She's so zany!"

Izzy pouted. "Leader Noah, I promise I will be on my best behaviour!" Izzy saluted Noah, Noah looked annoyed, he shook his head. Izzy continued to pout, she crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Because-"

"You are coming," Eva stated firmly, "We're all outcasts, why should we dessert our own kind? Now where is your house?"

"I know!"

"Why do you know where my house is? You know, it's fine, don't tell me." Noah sighed and decided to let Izzy lead the way, with Eva carrying him because he was a weight for her and she needed to keep in shape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 4 reviews? Thanks! Alright, now Novazzy (E-Scope is to mainstream) will interact after this chapter! I am planning some funny things in the future. So, please review if ya may!<strong>

**Also, here's my disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA. No need to rub it in...**


End file.
